As part of the semiconductor manufacturing process, integrated circuits and their associated devices must be tested for a variety of performance characteristics prior to further processing and/or shipping to a customer. These devices are subject, for example, to a number of electrical tests to ensure functionality and reliability.
During the testing stage, various handling and testing equipment are used to transport the devices under test (DUT). Furthermore, there are also various equipment that are used to actually test the DUTs. For example, DUTs must be transported from trays and other holding stations to the testing modules. Typically, a multitude of automated and manual equipment are used to perform individual tasks during DUT testing. One piece of equipment may pick up a DUT and transport it to another location, another piece of equipment may then pick up and place the DUT into a test socket, and yet still another piece of equipment may then push the DUT into the socket. Furthermore, many pick-and-place handlers use suction cups for picking up DUTs. These suction cups are subject to wear and therefore must be maintained and replaced on a periodic basis. Obviously, the vast number and fragility of handling and testing equipment result in a number of problems including reduced space in a testing facility and increased potential for equipment failure, leading to decreased throughput and increased costs.